Queen of Dragons
by TARDISdaughter
Summary: Mai's little brother is kidnapped by a dragon with Gene thinking one is the king of the dragons. Naru and Mai hate each other but have to ten up to rescue their siblings from a tyrant dragon king. Both Gene and Naru are normal and alive, Mai… not so much. Please forgive the crappy summary, I swear the story is better!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is me again. So I promise this story will have better updates (if you were one of my previous readers) This story is very AU, I basically just took the names but I hope you like the story anyways.**

**I still don't own Ghost Hunt.**

* * *

I once lived where the snow beats down from the heavens, in an arctic kingdom. This frozen wasteland holds a palace of ice, a place I once called home. This is the story of how that all changed...

* * *

_'Only five more minutes.' _I thought, counting each long second that passed, but soon my mind began to wander imagine the places I would go, far away from the cold winds that howled in the night.

"Mai quit day dreaming and sit up straight. You are the heir to the crown of Toketsu, you need to be ready to inherit the throne with pride." My governess interrupted my thoughts her face resembled an albino mouse as she continued droning on.

"Yes Miss Lehrer, I'm sorry." _'What if I don't want to be the queen ever think of that?_' I shot her a death glare when her back was turned.

"We'll stop there for now…" I didn't wait for her to finish as I rushed out of the chamber and into my room. Although it could be a pain, my next class was what I lived for. Due to my mother being in poverty, both parents insisted on me going out and experiencing life as one of the people that I would come to rule. Looking into the mirror I took a second to search for any blemishes on my peachy skin while braiding my chestnut hair. I came out looking like a horseman's daughter rather than a princess. I flew down the white and blue corridors adjourned with snowflakes, and out of the castle only stopping when I reached the stables. As I walked in I saw Pagos the grey stallion that immediately began to neigh with joy when he saw me.

"Hey boy." I said while petting the wonderful horse.

"At least _someone_ is happy to see you." I turned around to see the only person I could ever hate with a haughty smirk on his face. Somehow, the most evil stable boy to ever walk the earth ended up also being one of the most beautiful. Oliver Davis (AKA Naru) took pleasure in driving me insane, I was willing to bet that he

"I'd say the same but _no one's_ happy when you're around" my response shut him up. His stormy ice blue eyes hardened, his coal black hair and ghostly skin worked only making him look more intimidating.

"Hey Mai." his identical twin, Gene, came out from the stall with a smile on his face and tossed me the pitchfork.

"Thanks Gene." I said heading over to the first stall and began shoveling hay. Not five minuted had passed before I heard another, very familiar, voice.

"Kaly! Kaly! Kaly!" my younger brother, Prince Kyro, ran into the stables looking for me.

"Hey there Kro." I heard Gene's ignored greeting as I walked out of the stall.

"Can you come and play with me?" he asked, his blue grey eyes stared up eagerly.

"No." everyone grew still at Naru Davis's cold voice

"Come on Naru, he just got back from a _week long, diplomatic conference_ with the king. Let the kid play with his sister." Gene tried to negotiate.

"This concerns me why? Until father gets back next month, I'm in charge, and I say no. Besides, _she_ just got here. Now scram Kyro, and do refrain from interrupting my stable hands." I could see poor Gene grow more and more agitated.

"It's alright Gene, you and I both know your brother is a stubborn jerk, there's no changing his mind." I said attempting to sooth him.

"I know." He sighed before re-entering his stall. Then turning to my brother behind me.

"I'm sorry Kro, maybe next time."

"Okay." He said solemnly as he turned to leave, dragging his feet on the way out. The stables fell silent at the sound of the large oak doors being shut. I felt Naru's cold eyes boring holes into my back.

"You didn't have to be so mean" I said without turning around, every word dripping with venom

"Yes, I did, otherwise he would have kept coming back."

"That was also a fabulous way to treat your prince."

"Need I remind you that your father gave my father, brother, and I distinct permission to treat your family as I would anyone else? Now get back to work, I have my own work to do and I won't have you wasting my time." He said returning to the overseer's office. I begrudgingly picked up my pitchfork and resumed my work. _'Oh well, at least I'm not forced to sit straight and learn 50 ways to hold a teacup.'_ Hours passed in silence, even the horses were quiet. Dusk couldn't come soon enough that day.

* * *

I pulled my coat tighter around me, trying to ready myself for the bone chilling wind.

"Hey, um, Mai?" I turned to see Gene. A slight blush colored his sharp cheekbones.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if… Maybe if you wanted… I could, um, that is to say if you wanted me to… that I could possibly, walk you…"

"Gene!" Naru yelled cutting him off "I need your help me polish the saddles."

"I'm sorry." He said turning back to me looking crest fallen "forget I said anything. See you tomorrow."

"See ya'." I said over my shoulder. Stepping out of the warm stables I was hit with the bitter cold wind. Not two steps in, I felt myself being pushed into a snowdrift.

**Thank you for reading. Please Review, I Love Reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! It's me again. Thanks for waiting I hope you enjoy the story**

* * *

"Mai can I walk you home?" said the small lump that was now sitting on my back.

"Kro. GET OFF! NOW!" I said. He quickly jumped up to help me to my feet.

"Sorry, I forgot you hated the cold." I shooed his hand away. In the pit of my stomach, I felt a familiar darkness bubbling up, in that flash of anger I no longer saw my baby brother; in his place I saw a threat.

"Hey, Mai?" his voice shook me from my thoughts as the anger dissipated as soon as it had come.

"Yeah?" I said back to my normal self.

"What's that noise?" Only now did I notice the noise he was talking about and the worry in his voice. Then I heard it and soon, every house on the street was light up by fire. Looking up, I saw the thing only experienced in myths, a dragon. Shadows danced across his pale blue underbelly now illuminated by the fire. Without a second thought, I grabbed my brother's hand and tried to run. We didn't stand a chance as the dragon landed in front of us.

"Give me the Dragon King!" It growled. I pushed Kro behind me and began backing away from the beast that stood as twenty feet tall. It's back claw clamped around something that resembled a human.

"I know not what you seek."

"Liar!" it bellowed, "The Dragon King is here. I can smell him on your skin." With one, giant claw the beast threw me from my brother and into a wall. I heard a crack, and my vision became blurry. I could only watch as the dragon grabbed my brother and took to the skies, flying west.

"NO!" I yelled. Gathering every ounce of strength left I began crawling back to the stables. Step by stumbling step, I pushed on, ignoring the pain in my head and the trail of red snow that I left behind. Finally reaching the stables, I noticed the doors torn open. I trudged inside to see a figure leaning against the stalls.

"…Gone. Mai? What are you doing here?" his time, I welcomed the blackness.

"Mai, wake up." I opened my eyes to see Naru standing over me. I was in a small wooden room, simple but beautiful.

"What happened?"

"Dragon." his voice seethed with anger "Now get out. I can't leave you here"

"Where are you going?"

"To get my brother back." My eyes widened as the memories from last night filled my head. A burst of energy flooded my veins as I felt a fire in my soul.

"He took Kyro." I said getting out of the little bed

"I know." He turned around and began walking out of the little room

"If you think you are going by yourself then you're crazy." He stopped at my insult and turned to me.

"And what do you suggest?"

"I'm coming with you."

"No" he said quickly after

"That oversized lizard took my brother too. You're not going anywhere without me." As I spoke, he walked towards me, backing me into the wall and trapping me against the wall with one hand. The second hand came to rest at my neck as he brought his face close to mine. 'Is he going to?'

"I'm sorry," he whispered. I felt his hand press something on my neck, and everything went black once more. When I awoke, the room was empty.

* * *

**Ok this chapter ****_is _****shorter than I originally planned. I swear it gets better. **

**Please Review! I love Reviews! any constructive criticism it more than welcome as well as any betas that are free. **


	3. Chapter 3

So, I had no Idea I hd written so much. I just thought that It wasn't long enough  
My mistake.  
Anyways! enjoy

* * *

"Naru?" I yelled running out of the house. _'There's no way in HELL you're getting away with this you stupid narcissist!"_ Going back into the house, I found a satchel on the coat hanger. I then knew exactly whom this house belonged to. Running up the stairs I grabbed two blankets and coats before raiding the pantry and stuffing all of it into the bag. When I had finished I didn't waste a second before going out to the stables. Once inside I set down the bag next to me.

"Pagos." He sensed my tone and put up no resistance as I saddled him. _'Naru might be the fastest known rider, but no one ever seen me race.'_ Pagos was packed after ten minutes and we began our journey in the direction the dragon went. Out of the palace we flew across the white landscape, scarcely realizing that it began to snow. By the time I had figured it out a storm had already set in. We continued, as the blizzard gradually grew worse I began to start losing hope as the cold finally got to me. _'Weird, it usually takes minutes before I begin to feel it.'_ As I felt my eyes close, I saw a warm light up ahead.

"Just a little further!" I told Pagos. With a new energy, I carefully guided him to what I could finally make out was a fire inside a cave. We quietly entered the small cavern protected from the storm. In front of the fire lay a figure with it's back to us.

"Hello?" I called out "I'm sorry to intrude but my horse and I needed to take refuge from the storm and we saw the light." A movement caught my eye. There I saw a very familiar horse, the same horse Naru had given special treatment to all his life.

"Naru?" I asked the figure

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you, that dragon took my brother too, you are not going to just leave me behind and expect everything to be okay." I said tying up Pagos

"You're just going to slow me down."

"You say that to the only one who has _ever_ beaten you in a horse race, and the one who covered the same distance you did, even after passing out. If anything you slow _me_ down." I sat down next to the fire with a stubborn look on my face.

"It's dangerous." He dared

"I know." I said lying down on the other side of the fire

"By the way, I left a letter saying that if I didn't return and you did that my disappearance was your fault." his only response was a grunt. Even with the fire in front of me I still found myself shivering, that is, until I felt another body behind me.

"Naru, what are you doing?" not bothering to hide the nervousness in my voice

"Keeping you from freezing to death." He said with boredom

"But you're…"

"Don't be an idiot, although your taste in men is quite good Mai, I'm not that kind of man" _"Dimmit! I can feel your stupid smirk'_ My inner self ranted.

"Stupid, narcissist." I mumbled

"Besides, I can't have the crown princess dying on my watch. I don't know about you but I would like to stay out of jail." We stayed like that for a while before I piped up

"Hey Naru?"

"Hn?"

"Thank you." as I finally began drifting off to sleep. I almost thought I heard Naru whisper into my hair.

"Is breá liom tú."

I awoke to the sound of gentle knocking. When I opened my eyes I found myself cuddled against Naru's chest.

"If you're awake, could you please lift your head, my arm is asleep" I the sound of his deep baritone voice against my ear made me remember where I was and a deep blush colored my face. _'Wait, this is Naru the narcissistic brat who drives you crazy. What an I thinking?'_ Despite my head I couldn't help but think about how lucky the girl who gets to wake up every morning like that with Naru. In less than half an hour we had set off together once more.

"So how do you know where we're going?" I asked pulling my horse up to be next to his

"Instinct."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't stutter Mai."

"Has that instinct ever been wrong?"

"No." _'You are just so sure of yourself aren't you?'_ I thought

"So what happened to your brother? Why did the dragon take him?" Naru stiffened ever so slightly. I finally let out a sigh to show I had given up. As we rode on I felt the air around me grow warmer and I found myself removing my extra layers meant to keep out the cold

"The snow is disappearing."

"Yes, it is." Soon the snow had disappeared all together. The world went from white to brown and green as we neared a great fortress with brown columns that split, twisted, and turned, growing smaller as it reached for the sky. As it's tips were both small plates and needles in every color of green.

"What is it?" I asked Naru

"Are you really too stupid to know what a forest is?"

"I'm sorry I can't be an all knowing narcissist!" I yelled pulling my horse in front of him.

"Mai." He called out from behind me. I sped up Pagos until we were racing down the path.

"Mai, stop, you're being childish." He scolded from his horse as he tried to keep up with me. _'That stupid jerk! All he does is insult me and demand me to make tea for him. Fine then! You didn't want me, I'll find my brother by myself.' _I sped up Pagos, racing until I could no longer hear Naru calling out. When dusk hit, we found ourselves by a crystal lake.

"Well, I think we lost him." I said dismounting the panting horse. I made my way around the lake until I found a good site to camp. Only tying up Pagos and not bothering to get a fire started, I made my way to the moonlit waters.

"Well what do we have here?" I turned to see an old woman standing behind me with a lantern. "It's not safe for a young woman to be out here alone, especially one wanted by the most dangerous of creatures."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please R&amp;R


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I hope you've liked it so far, A lot of questions will be answered in this chapter. Thank you readers for sticking with me this far.

* * *

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I mean grab your horse child and come with me." Her voice held a stern but caring tone, one that I couldn't help but follow. She led Pagos and I through the trees to a clearing where there stood a small hut. A howl broke through the chatter of the forest and everything went silent.

"Inside child, quickly." She quickly ushered me inside and tied up Pagos before entering herself.

"What was that all about?"

"The dragons are searching for you, there is a barrier around this house so you should be safe here. Please sit down." I went down the small entrance and turned left into to the living room and sat on the animal skin sofa and with my back to the door.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I am Anne, your mother and I were very close." She said. Anne began rummaging around the cupboards as I took in the small house. In front of the couch was a coffee table and another sofa facing me. I turned around to see a cauldron and shelves filled with various things surrounding it. Turning back, I saw the kitchen where Anne was in a space in front of the door and a hall to my left. All in all it was much larger than it should have been.

"You can imagine my surprise when I saw my goddaughter wandering through the woods so far from home. Why, may I ask, are you out here alone?"

"An ice dragon took my brother and my friend. I had companion but I couldn't stand him."

"You are a fool to have left him." Anne said as if it were fact

"I don't need some boy who can't go five minutes without being a jerk!"

"Not that I doubt your power, but when not controlled a fire can be dangerous." Her cryptic words where getting on my nerves. It was just question after question with her

"What power?" Anne seemed to finally have find what she was looking for, a large round object covered in velvet cloth. Placing in on a coffee table she uncovered it and revealed a crystal ball.

"Look into the ball. Clear your mind and watch the mist, it's time for you to remember." Peering in, a mist began to fill the crystal.

_I saw my mother reading to my favorite book to my five year old self. _

_"Momma, I want to be a dragon when I grow up!" little me said excitedly_

_"Don't worry little one, one day, you might turn out to be just that" That phrase caught my attention. I remember wanting to are the dragon queen and her saying that, but all this time I thought she was only kidding. Now looking on my mother's face I saw such honesty in her face. 'Why does she say that like I actually could be a dragon?' the scene skipped to a new, darker memory._

_"Mai, get behind me!" she said to my nine-year-old self as she tried to shield me from the wolves. 'No.' I thought. This was the worst day of my life, the day I lost my mother. I had woken up to find blood stained snow and the mangled body of my mommy. She turned to little me._

_"Bunny, everything is going to be alright." She stood protectively in front of me. Before the first wolf could lunge at her I watched frozen in place as the snow began to obey her command. With a flick of her wrist, the wolf was impaled with a large spike of ice. Her arms moved gracefully as I watched the snow begin to rise around her turning into water. The water flew in every direction like swords in the wind. When she had finished the snow was stained red._

_"Momma?" A little voice called out. It was little me who had been frozen to the spot_

_"Mai, are you okay?" my mother said turning around_

_"Yes." she never had a chance to answer. The second her back was turned, one wolf who was thought to have been destroyed jumped and tore out her throat from behind. I watched the most terrifying experience of my life unfold before me once more. A scream cut through the air, turning from where the wolf stood I saw it was my younger self. The scream that I had let out terrified me, it was not a moan of pain or wail of fear. The scream was that of anger and rage. I looked into my younger self's eyes to see a deep rage burn within. Her eyes changed from their normal brown to a glowing red. Suddenly fire erupted around her despite the wet snow. I felt the wind grow heavy and the earth begin to shake, but the scream only grew louder. As my younger self raised her hand wind began to shoot out, pushing the wolf back into the ground began to grow hot. With a stomp, a piece of the rock shot out of the earth, trapping the wolf against the now flaming earth. __My younger self watched until only ash and dust remained. _

_"Mai!" A little boy with black hair came running out. Still flaming, little me turned to look at him. "Mai, it's me Noll, remember?" The steady stream of flame didn't faze him as he continued to approach. "Mai, everything is going to be okay" The fire and wind died when Noll hugged little me. Soon a younger Annw __came running from where he had come. Younger me turned around with tears streaming down her face, all traces of her former power was gone._

_"Mai! Thank god you are alright!" Her face fell when she saw the ash._

_"Annie, did I kill it?" she sobbed. Noll just patted her little back._

_"Yes, I'm sorry child. No little one should ever have to fight for their life, nor should they ever be in a position where they have to kill." She walked up to younger me and placed her hands on my little self's forhead._

_"Dearmad go léir a fheiceann tú anseo go dtí an lá. déan dearmad ar an chumhacht a fhásann laistigh tú." _ The mist began to fade

"You're a Firinne. A truth seer; a witch." I said in awe

"Yes, the last of my kind." Her eyes became sad. It was no secret that most of Firinne kind had been hunted to near extinction, a once mighty race destroyed.

"So do you know why the dragons took my brother?" I asked trying to change the subject

"That I must confess is my fault." Anne had a look of pure guilt on her face "I cloaked your scent but I did not think to cloak his."

"But why would they want me?" this was the question I had been asking since the dragon came. Her eyes grew passionate.

"You are the Dragon Queen! You are the only thing that stands in the way of the current tyrant and his plans to throw the world off balance." Anne said. "Please Mai, you are the only one who can free the dragons, you are the only one who can restore balance." She begged.

"I can't." I whimpered covering my eyes

"Yes you can." She placed a hand on my shoulder "You are not alone either, this is why it was foolish to leave Oliver."

"He couldn't care less."

"He can and does. He is your guardian. There is an urge to keep you safe that runs deep in his veins, a need that awoke he second he saw you." Anne explained, "That is why they took Eugene. Oliver's scent was masked but Eugene smells very like him. Any dragon wishing to take the Dragon Lord would want to get rid of the guardian first." I raised my head with a quizzical expression on my face

"Why would the Dragon Lord need a protector?"

"He the only one not effected by your dragon's flame, ice, rock, or wind. The only one who can make you reason when you enter a blind rage." she finished a million thoughts ran through my head but only one stuck.

"Naru is Noll isn't he?" Anne just nodded

"So I can't singe him if I he bugs me?" I asked with a wry smile. Anne threw her head back laughing; a sound that came from deep within her soul.

"No, I believe not." She said still smiling. Our smile was interrupted by a knock on the door.

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Well, speak of the devil." I followed her with my eyes as she rose to get the door.

* * *

I hope you liked it! I live off of reviews and constructive criticism.

Fun Fact: Firinne is the Irish-Galic word for Truth


	5. Chapter 5

That did take a while didn't it. Sorry 'bout that my lovelies. please forgive me and enjoy!

* * *

When she opened it I heard a frantic and familiar voice

"Mother, I'm so sorry!" Naru cried "I lost her, I lost Mai. You are the only person I knew to go to, you are the only one who can help me find her." I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, it was me who made him like this. But wait _mother?_

"Hush Oliver. She is here, everything is okay." Anne said. I saw him push past her

"You!" He pointed his finger "Do you have any idea what you put me through?" Naru said stalking towards me. I got up from the sofa and began backing away. I could tell he had been up all night searching every tree and bush for me. Without stopping he backed me into a wall and wrapped his arms around my waist, he pulled my into a bone crushing hug. "I was so worried." He whispered. My face heated up significantly. _Naru_ is touching me!

Naru finally released me from the hug, his stoic mask back in place. Together we sat back down on the sofa.

"So, you're Naru's mother?" Anne nodded

"Not biologically but yes, I am. I also think I will let Oliver explain." She said gesturing to her son.

"We didn't always live in the stables. At first we were orphans my first memories were of getting lost with Gene when we were five. This forest, it's where we grew up. There might even still be the little tree house we built." His voice took on an uncharacteristically gentle tone. "I remember, a while after we got lost in here was the first time we saw her. A woman had gotten lost in the woods, and both of us thought she was dangerous so we followed her from the tree. Everything was going well until one of the branches snapped and Gene fell. He landed right in her arms." Naru began chuckling at the memory. _'This has to be the first time I've ever heard him laugh. He's so serious all the time but he has a very nice laugh, maybe even nicer than Gene's'_ A blush soon found it's way to my cheeks. Naru raised his eyebrow at my now reddened face

"Gene though growled like a scared animal." He continued chuckling

"That sounds more like something you would do." I said with a coy smile

"He wasn't always the happy and cheerful person he is today, he's got his dark side too you know."

"Yeah, but he lets his happiness show sooner."

"I'm sure." he smiled "Anyways, I jumped out after him and landed in front of her." He said gesturing over to Anne.

"Instead of getting scared though, I instantly fell in love and offered to take care of them" Anne continued.

"We lead her to our tree house and taught her everything we could. For her part, she cooked for us, cared for us when we were sick, and loved us." Anne piped up one more

"A year later, we escaped the forest and ended up meeting your mother, my old friend who had become the Queen. She used to tell them stories about dragons when she came over with her daughter." Anne looked at me knowingly

"That was one annoying child, I couldn't hate her but she irritated me half to death. It's funny how she always went after me, never Gene, and wouldn't stop until I was nice to her." Naru smirked at my resumed blushing. Naru's voice suddenly became bitter though. "I should have counted my blessings then. All I wanted to do was go back to the way things were, I thought that all of this was pulling my little brother away from me. Every day he grew happier but I didn't realize everything was safe there. Finally when I was eight I had had enough and ran away from home. I kept running until I reached the top of a stone mountain. At the top, you could see all the lands. The forest, ice, fire, and plain all met at the base of the mountain."

"What happened then?" I asked, and with a renewed gentleness voice.

"I was taken in by the old Dragon Lords. That's where he and all the other noble Dragons met in human form to rule their lands, each one governed his own land and the one Dragon King ruled them all. One of them saw me and welcomed me inside. They made me a servant and were good to me. I finally felt like I belonged, but when I was about ten a dark dragon named Mabaya killed the old king." The last of his words were spit out like fire.

"Mabaya was cruel, he changed out all the nobles for ones just like him and there was nothing that beast wanted more than power. He swore that the next Dragon Lord would be destroyed. Soon after, I went back to the way I was before if not worse. When I finally did get back, I found my mother gone with a note telling where she was and not to look for her unless we absolutely had to. Eugene had been taken in by the horse master who later adopted me too." Anne walked over and placed an arm around her son. _'The Firinne were being hunted by the underground between when he left and when he returned.'_

"Well! On that note, I think it's time we all should be heading to bed." Anne led us to two different rooms, for the night. Entering my bed, I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I can't stress enough how much I appreciate you guys waiting for me. I promise not to give this story up so quickly just bare with me and my updating habits.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I do not own Ghost Hunt  
****Enjoy**

* * *

"Hey Mai, wake up!" I opened my eyes to see Naru's face only a few inches from my own.

"Naru, it's dawn. You _will_ let me sleep or so help me…" I never got the chance to finish before the blankets were ripped away, exposing me to the cold room.

"We have to leave early, these forests are dangerous in the night" he said walking out the door.

A while later we had mounted the horses and were ready to set off.

"Be careful you two!" Anne shouted as we rode away

* * *

"We'll stop here." Naru began slowing his horse.

"It's only midday."

"This is the safest place in the world until we cross that river. We stop here." He began dismounting

"Why?"

"because, you need to learn how to defend yourself." Tying his horse to a nearby tree, he looked over to me "Well, don't just sit there, get down." I rolled my eyes at his sarcastic remark and began to dismount and set up camp.

"No fire. Too dangerous." He said beating out the small flame that I had just lit. "So, have you ever had any experience fighting before?" I just shook my head.

"Okay then, that means only basic weapons." Grabbing a bow, he turned to me.

"You are going to be using this to fight. Treat it carefully." I took the offered weapon

"Now," he said pulling out another bow of his own and two full quivers "you start by holding it like so…" The demonstration and practice continued until neither of us could move our arms.

"Not bad at all, although, I am going to need more arrows." He said looking at the target, some of them had hit the bull's eye; one of the arrows had even split others down the middle.

"It's late." I told him. Grabbing my blanket, I spread it out and lay out onto the soft earth.

"What, no dinner?" Naru grabbed an apple from my bag

"Shut up." I groaned. He started laying out his own blankets next to mine before I spoke up again.

"Why the second bow?" Naru turned solemn

"It was for Gene."

"Why would you guys need to know how to use them? Where did your learn to fight anyways?"

"What do you think of my brother?" he asked _'Wow, Naru is starting a conversation.'_

"Hello, Mai? Are you still in there?" he began knocking on my head

"Sorry, what was the question?"

"I asked, what do you think of my brother."

"Your brother is kind, sweet, funny, charming, clever, and very lovable. Why?"

"Sorry, I think it's time we should be getting to bed." I closed my eyes, the last thing I heard was Naru whisper one last phrase _"Is breá liom tú."_

I awoke with a start.

"Well, it's nice to see you have joined the land of the living." I heard Naru say from behind me.

"A good morning would be nice." I muttered

"I have a reputation to uphold, what would the neighbors think if I started being kind?" he said with a smirk. As we were packing up I soon realized we had a dilemma.

"Naru,"

"Yeah?"

"How are we going to get across the river?"

"There's a bridge, about 10 miles upstream I think."

"Is there any other way across?"

"You can always swim."

"Naru, both of our brothers could be hurt or worse, we don't have that kind of time." His face fell my heart clenched at the look in his eyes

"I know." He said sullenly as we both had to face the fact that both of our brothers could be dead.

"Wait a second." I turned around and walked to the river. When I reached the edge I remembered moving the earth in my dream. I felt a power ignite within me, it was neither hate nor sorrow, and instead I felt only raw power. I imagined the earth moving as I lifted my arms upward, and let instinct take over. My foot connected with the earth and in response, a narrow piece shot up from in front of me. Punching one hand foreword, I saw as another piece of earth shot up and over the river. Next I slid my foot in the direction of the river. As I did, I saw the ground beneath the water rise up. I turned to see Naru stunned into silence.

"That's not possible." He said after a minute.

"Obviously it is." I smirked and walked across the across the little bridge.

* * *

**Thank you for waiting that ridiculous amount of time. I hope you liked it! please R&amp;R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes, two chapters in one day!. I don't own Ghost Hunt AT ALL**

**enjoy**

* * *

When I reached the other side I turned round to see Naru hadn't moved an inch.

"Coming?" He began leading his hose across when I shook my head. "They know how to get home, besides I think I know a shortcut." Naru silently crossed the river and let the horses go.

"What shortcut would this be?"

Grabbing his hand, I closed my eyes and imagined the air around us lifting us higher into the air. When I opened them, I saw Naru and I standing on a pillar of air. With my mind, I pushed us foreword at an amazing speed.

"Which way?" Naru snapped out of his thoughts and pointed. To where I could almost see a raised speck in the distance. We took off toward it.

"It should take a few minutes." I said to him

"Naru, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just fine. Where did you learn to do this?"

"Instinct and a dream."

"Are you saying you just woke up and were able to do this." He said gesturing to our situation.

"You seem off."

"Well, you've always had a talent for surprising me."

"By the way, you never did tell me how you reunited with your brother." I quickly changed the subject.

"I ran away from the mountain. Later, I found my twelve year old brother in Toketsu with a horse-master who had taken him in." he said and began to chuckle

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking how pathetic I must look to you. Every time I get scared, I run away." He said suddenly finding his lap very interesting

"That's not true." Naru looked up with questioning eyes. "I mean, if you really were a coward, you wouldn't be here at all. If you were a real coward you would have pretended you brother never existed and started a new life somewhere else, a you would have run when you saw me move the earth, you would have gone home in that blizzard, _you are sitting with me in a funnel of wind _for crying out loud! You Naru, are no coward. I spent every day wishing I was somewhere else."

"So, anyways, what happened to your mother?"

"According to Gene, they had been found soon after I left. She was taken under the protection of the queen. Gene was used to a simple life so the horse-master decided to adopt him. All that love kind of softened him. By the time I got back, she was helping the queen with a puny nine-year-old daughter and an infant son. Not long after my return wolves attacked her along with the queen and her daughter while on a walk. The queen didn't survive.

"Without that protection, her secret was leaked and everyone was out for her head." I piped in.

"Yes, but that's not the only reason she left. The Queen was like her sister and our second mother." Naru looked up with a bittersweet smile

"The Queen told us stories of how father was the dragon king. Meaning that any of her children would be the rightful king of dragons. Your show by the river only confirmed my suspicions that she was not lying." I looked up to the now darkening sky vaguely aware of the full moon. Soon we had arrived and began our decent to the ground.

"So, where do you think our brother's would be?"

"If they were still alive, then in the dungeon." I began to make for the main door when I felt Naru grab my wrist. "I know another way in, follow me." Naru led me to a small opening in the mountain.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I don't own ghost hunt**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

"What is this place?" I asked

"These are the servant's passageways." He said entering the tunnel. As we ventured further in we were engulfed in complete darkness. The only assurance that he was still there was the sound of his shoes upon the ground.

"Naru, are you sure you know where we're going?"

"Don't worry, I know this place like the back of my hand." I felt something warm touch my hand and let out a yelp

"Hush, it's only me. Take my hand" I felt the warm thing again against the palm of my hand a quickly grasped it.

"Thank you." I told him while I tried to ignore the fluttering in my chest. 'What the hell? You never react like this with Gene and he's a hundred times sweeter than Naru. Naru?'

"Okay we're here, the dungeons" together we stepped out to see normal human sized dungeons.

"They're so small."

"Yeah, there's a spell on the entrance that forces any dragons who enter to take human form, it just makes everything easier." Before we could say anything else we began to hear a voice.

"Stupid king, stupid blood ceremony. I had to put up with some whiney brat just so the king could take his powers. Why couldn't we just kill the annoying bastard anyways?" we heard a guard mutter to himself. Naru shoved me back into the tunnel and followed behind putting his hand over my mouth. He held me to his chest with his other arm. I tried to ignore the feeling of his hot breadth when it tickled the side of my neck. My heart began to speed up; I thought it was going to beat out of my chest. The most surprising thing though, was that I was not surprised that I liked the way he held me.

"Hey brat!" the guard yelled

"What?" asked a little voice.

"Kro!" I ripped out of Naru's hands and into the dungeon once more. The guard didn't stand a chance as I blew a fireball into his human face, quickly turning him to ash.

"Mai!" I grabbed the only things that didn't burn, the key, from the pile of ash. Quickly unlocking him I embraced my little brother.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I knew you would come." 'That's right, he had no idea that I almost tried to hit him, he thinks I'm apologizing for coming so late.' I realized

"I love you so much." Then releasing him, I asked, "Do you know where Eugene is?"

"Yeah, he's hurt pretty bad though." It was then that I saw Eugene's broken form in the corner.

"Naru." I called out to the boy frantically searching every cell for his brother

"What?"

"Eugene is in here." Naru rushed into the cell to his brother.

"Gene?" He called out softly, while cradling his twin

"Hey Naru." His voice cracked

"We have to get him out of here." We became so caught up in our reunion that we hadn't noticed the guard coming in.

"Intruders!" he yelled out. We felt the ground shake as we heard a large boom sound. I watched in horror as the tunnel collapsed. The man ripped Kyro out of my arms.

"If any of you try anything, this boy dies a horrible and painful death." The man sneered.

We were led from the dungeons and into the throne room in chains. I looked at the throne to see a large black dragon sitting upon a golden throne.

"I's almost time for the blood ceremony, why have you brought these prisoners to me?" The dragon, Mabaya, demanded

"Your majesty, they were trying to help the boy and his guardian escape." The guard said

"Try getting your facts straight before you make accusations." I sneered no longer afraid of anything.

"What was that?" The guard turned and slapped me hard across the face, completely forgetting to hold onto my brother. I quickly melted the chains that clamped my wrists.

"I said, you might want to hold onto your bargaining chip before putting yourself into a position where you can be beaten. I quickly sink the earth below his feet, closing the ground after he had disappeared. I heard a dark laughter coming from the throne.

"I've been trying to rid myself of that insolent guard for years. Are you an earth dragon little one?"

"No, just a queen trying to rid her people of a tyrant king." The black dragon growled.

**"I AM THE KING! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME?"**

"Because you're a fraud." A dodged an incoming claw and ran with Kyro, Eugene and Naru to the hallway.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naru demanded as he laid Eugene's limp form onto the ground.

"What does it look like?"

"We just found Kyro and Gene, do you really want to die now?"

"Don't worry bout me, I'll be fine okay?"

"No, I-I can't lose you!" he said grabbing my shoulders

"Why not? You hate me, you always have, I'm Mai and you're Naru. We've hated each other…" his lips came crashing down onto mine cutting me off. I was stunned for only a second before my lips began to move with his. While the kiss felt like an eternity, it was still over much too soon.

"Would I really have just done that if I hated you? Is breá liom tú Mai. I love you." Realization dawned upon me. The words he had whispered to me as I was falling asleep were the same confession. "That's why I called Gene back to do an arbitrary and useless task. I couldn't stand him asking you on a date, probably the first of many. If you don't feel the same I'll understand, I just want you to be happy. I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if I lost you because I never tried." In that moment I realized, I loved him too. This Jerk who had suffered so much and lost every one had somehow wormed his way into my heart.

"I love you too." I said kissing him soundly.

"If you're going to go, this is your chance" Gene said braking us out of our kiss. I could see Naru glare daggers at Gene

"Stay safe. Keep Kyro out of trouble." I said gesturing to the little boy who now held a grin on his face.

"Called it." He said smugly I smiled before leaving our hiding place.

* * *

**So YAY another chapter up! Naru and Mai just got together FINALY. I really hope you liked it. If you did, please review, if you didn't/found any mistakes or plot-holes…. still Review so I can make it better :) Love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. There is honestly no excuse considering that this story was already finished.**

**If you're still reading thank you so much. Yes this chapter is short but only because I'm posting the rest of the story today too.**

I followed the sound of yelling to a room filled with who I could only assume to be the dragon lords. Surprisingly, I failed to see the dragon that kidnapped Kyro.

"Bring me that girl!" He shouted

"Turn around you overgrown lizard!" I yelled. Mabaya slowly turned before blowing fire at me. I let the flames wash over me without fear.

"I think you're missing the point. It's a simple case of mistaken identity really." I said dodging his talon.

"I mean, how could you have known I was the rightful heir to the throne?" I taunted as he screamed.

"Come now Mabaya, this is hardly fair, there's only one of you" The next attack he made connected with the wall, causing the stone wall to crumble.

"When I have killed you, I swear, I will kill everyone you have ever held dear!" He yelled. Those words had pierced me. I imagined the bodies of my brother, Naru, and Eugene. Something inside of me snapped.

**Be honest, Good, bad, cheesy? Plz R&amp;R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my lovely readers, this is the last chapter of this fic. If you want though, I can post an epilogue where Mai gets married. **

**I own nothing!**

**Enjoy:**

**Mabaya's POV**

_'__The little rat is going to die a slow and painful death and I will make sure of that. She dares to taunt me, the king of the dragons, as if I were some raging hatchling!'_

"When I have killed you, I swear, I will kill everyone you have ever held dear!" She froze and I took it as my chance to land a hit on her small frame. The crunch that came from her body slamming against the cold stone made me grin. _'The rat's guardian is no more.'_ I thought to myself. I turned to walk away and saw the room empty _'Those cowards dare to call themselves Lords'_ but by tuning my back, I had made the greatest mistake of underestimating my opponent.

"No" I barely caught the sound that came from the supposedly dead rat. I looked where she was and watched as she rose. Stepping from the rubble, I saw that her eyes had changed color. Instead of dark human eyes hers were a bight green, the color only a dragon could have. The air grew thick with power and my heart clenched at the new and unfamiliar feeling that filled my chest. I felt like a hatchling being stared down by a bull dragon. A fire burst from her skin, lighting her in a pale blue flame. The ground began to shake as if each step she took made it tremble in awe. The wind around her swirled and she was lifted up to my muzzle. Only when my back hit the wall did I realize that I had been backing away from this…God. Every instinct in me told me to bow before this powerful being but my pride wouldn't allow it. Her flames shot towards me

_'__So this is what is feels like to burn.'_ That was my last thought before I became nothing more than a pile of ash.

**Mai's POV**

When I did finally come to, I found the once fearsome dragon torn to bloody and mangled pieces.

"Mai!" Naru ran to me lifted me into a hug. When he had put me down I turned to the dragon lords who now bowed before me.  
"Your two," I said to two of the servants "there's an injured boy in one of the tunnels, Naru will lead you to him. Take good care of him won't you? Also, please get someone in here to clean the mess." I said in my kindest and most non-threatening voice. Both boys nodded, realizing I wasn't going to hurt them. Naru led them out into the hall as I went in front of the council.

"Where is the dragon that kidnapped my brother?"

"In the dungeon your highness."

"Why is that?"

"He tried to hide away whom we believed to be the dragon king before Mabaya could preform the Blood ceremony and remove all royal abilities and keep them for himself. He was one of the old dragon lords."

"Bring him in, I would like to speak with him."

I felt every aspect of my royal training kick in and soon the four of us were on our way home, riding on the back of the white dragon we now knew as Lin.

"Hey Lin." I said, crawling from the others on his back to the little crease between his shoulders.

"Hello Your Highness." He responded

"I told you to call me Mai."

"Mai then, what troubles you?"

"Other than the fact that I happen to be the Dragon Queen?" I asked sarcastically "Before I left home, I was the next in line to be the queen of Toketsu. That scared me, I didn't want to be queen, and I didn't even know if I would be good at it or not. Now though, I can't run away. These dragons need someone to lead them."

"Fate is a funny thing" he chuckled "no matter how much you run from it, you were born to be queen.

"It's not just that though. I am the Dragon Queen, and I'm the only one who can't swap between dragon and human form, even you turn into a human."

"Everything in it's own time. You might not be able to change now but you're only seventeen, most dragons can't shift until we are _at least_ twenty one."

"Thanks" I told him before returning to the rest of the group.

"So, what now?" Naru said hugging me from behind.

"I don't know." I told him sinking into his arms until we arrived.

We landed in front of the castle's ice gates. _'Now that I think about it, this castle really is beautiful.' _I thought relishing in the familiar cold

"Mai! Kyro!" My father ran out to greet us before stopping dead in his tracks at the sight of Lin.

"Father!" my brother to embrace the now stiff king.

"This is Lin." I introduced as the large dragon changed form. His new shape was that of a middle-aged man with pale blue hair.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Your Majesty." Lin said holding out his hand

"The pleasure is mine." He said, snapping out of his petrified state. He led us all into the ice castle where I watched as every color shone in the crystals. We finally stopped at my father's study.

"Eugene, Naru, I trust you are doing well?"

"Yes your majesty, we are." Eugene replied

"Father, we have some very important matters to discuss with you."

"You have been gone for weeks, and the first thing you want to do is business? Come my child, we shall hold a ball in honor of your return. You may even meet a nice boy to stand by you." Naru visibly stiffened at his words

"Business first, Papa, then play." I said with a soft smile

"You've grown up. What happened to my little baby that would beg me to stay because she was afraid of the dark? Well then, allow us to discuss these matters." He gestured for Lin, Naru, Eugene, and Kyro to leave.

"Wait father, this concerns all of us" I told him "First of all there are a few things you need to know, one of which is that I have been found to be the Dragon Queen. I cannot be heir to this kingdom. There is another kingdom I have come to rule, a kingdom that needs me to guide and rule the protectors of the land. That is why I have decided to hand the throne down to Kyro."

"How did you become the Dragon Queen?"

"My mother." It was the only explanation he needed. "There is also another thing we must discuss, I currently have no need for meeting young bachelors." I could see Naru stand a little taller with pride as he strode up to my father before taking a knee.

"Your Majesty, I beg of you to grant me your permission to court your daughter. I love her with every fiber of my being." My father looked at him analytically

"Naru, when we first met, you were the most withdrawn, stone-faced young man I had ever met. I truly believed you incapable of feeling anything. If you were to have asked my permission when we last met, I would have laughed in your face. That was two weeks ago, you've opened up my friend. I hereby grant you permission to court my daughter." Naru stood, his face void of all emotion, only someone who had known him for years would ever be able to see the hint of a smile on his face.


	11. Epilogue

**Hello! So I _did_ get a request to add in an epilogue. It's not very long so bare with me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I stood in front of the mirror checking for any wrinkles in my suit.

"Naru, you look fine. You have to get going or you'll be late for your own wedding." I saw Gene standing in the doorway.

"I can't very well go out there with my clothing a mess." I said curtly. Truth be told I was the most nervous man on the planet.

"Why does it matter what you look like? Mai will love you no matter what you lucky bastard." I knew Gene was right but the feeling of bees within my stomach would not go away.

"If you really don't want to do this, I could always take your place" I felt a wave of something between jealousy and protectiveness wash over me.

"She would know it was you though."

"I wasn't planning on pretending to be you." We both stared at each other for a second before bursting out laughing.

"I swear, you have laughed more in the last four years of dating her than you ever have before. That girl really is special." He said as we began making our way down the hall to the church.

"I know." I said. I felt it too; sure we've had our ups and downs. Both of us have gone through fights, brawls, and breakups. Every time though, we always found a way to make it work.

"That being said…" Gene turned to me with dark eyes when we reached the altar. And whispered "…don't you dare lose her Oliver Davis, don't you dare drive her away, because if you do I swear I will be the one to catch her and I _won't_ let go." I sensed the seriousness in his voice.

"I wouldn't dream of it Gene." I whispered back. Then everyone stood as the music started. I looked down the isle to see the most beautiful woman in the world walking towards me. In that moment I knew, _this_ is my future.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review.**


End file.
